


Too Soon?

by TheWorldofSiSi



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Friendship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldofSiSi/pseuds/TheWorldofSiSi
Summary: “What the hell? How do you keep getting in here?” Yagami cursed, turning around to face the desk where Ayabe sat, his legs crossed over the  desk and a too smug smirk on his face.“I’m still a cop, remember? Surprised I didn’t wake you up, picking a lock isn’t exactly a quiet task. You sleep like a corpse.”“Hah, you’d know a lot about that, huh? Coming from the guy who was knocked out long enough for someone to steal his gun, commit a murder, and perfectly cover his tracks. Surprised you’re still a cop. Oh, was that too soon?”Ayabe grimaced. “Touche. Not my finest moment, I agree.” Ayabe shifted in his seat, turning to face Yagami head on. “anyway. I came by to ask if I could treat you to a round at Tender. You really saved my ass with the whole Kuroiwa thing. I owe ya one.”
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Too Soon?

Yagami was awoken out of a nightmare by the blaring ringtone of his cellphone. Grunting, he fumbled around blindly for the cause of the commotion, sighing in relief when his hand came into contact with the plastic. Without opening his eyes, he pressed what he hoped was the accept call button and placed the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, turn around.” It was Ayabe’s voice, but it sounded closer, like there was an echo of sorts. Which meant — 

“What the hell? How do you keep getting in here?” Yagami cursed, turning around to face the desk where Ayabe sat, his legs crossed over the desk and a too smug smirk on his face. 

“I’m still a cop, remember? Surprised I didn’t wake you up, picking a lock isn’t exactly a quiet task. You sleep like a corpse.” 

“Hah, you’d know a lot about that, huh? Coming from the guy who was knocked out long enough for someone to steal his gun, commit a murder, and perfectly cover his tracks. Surprised you’re still a cop. Oh, was that too soon?” 

Ayabe grimaced. “Touche. Not my finest moment, I agree.” Ayabe shifted in his seat, turning to face Yagami head on. “anyway. I came by to ask if I could treat you to a round at Tender. You really saved my ass with the whole Kuroiwa thing. I owe ya one.” 

“I was just doing my job.” 

“No, you were doing your old job. You came out of retirement to help me. And, you got me off with a slap on the wrist. To sweeten the deal, you even got me off for the crimes that I was guilty of. I didn’t even pay you to do that.”

“Ugh I know. Don’t remind me.” Yagami grumbled, grabbing his pack of cigarettes from the table and lighting one. He took a huff before turning back to Ayabe. “People like you are why I can’t go back to being a lawyer. Getting paid to defend you for one thing and it turns out you’re guilty of another. I can’t do it.” 

Ayabe stared at him, an uncharacteristically somber expression on his worn face. “I know. That’s why I wanna take you out for a drink. After everything you’ve been through recently, you deserve a fucking break. Yeah, it may have been your job, but you didn’t have to get me off for selling intel. You could’ve let me rot and lose my job over that. But, thanks to you, evidence against me was found inadmissible due to Kuroiwa’s involvement.” 

“Don’t underestimate Hoshino-kun’s involvement. Remember, he’s the one who got you off the hook after I fled the courtroom.”

“Believe me, I owe him too. But he wouldn’t have been able to prove my innocence without you.” 

“Speaking of the innocent verdict, what are you plans from here on out?” 

“Well, obviously prices on my intel are going to rise dramatically. They’re going to be watching me now, which means the stakes are higher. Gotta make the gains worth putting my ass on the line.” 

“Wait, you’re kidding me, right?” 

Ayabe didn't even blink. "Nope."

Yagami took another huff of his cigarette, digesting this information. “So,” he said after a moment of silence, “you’re telling me that after all the effort that I put into getting you off the hook, you’re gonna go right back and commit the crimes that gave them motive to suspect you in the first place?”

“Look, Yagami-san - being a detective pays the bills, barely. But, it doesn’t get you ahead in the world. And, especially here in Kamurocho, ahead is exactly where you want to be. Otherwise, this city’ll trample all over you and knock you right back down to the bottom of the barrel along with the other sad sons of bitches who didn’t take the opportunities offered to them.” 

Yagami snorted. He couldn’t help hold the noise back as he shook his head. “You call your gig an opportunity? Because I think your superiors might have something else to say about your little side business.”

Ayabe shrugged. “It’s a way to get ahead and cement myself in Kamorucho’s underworld, which is where all the money is. There’s benefits in walking both sides of the law, ya know?”

“So I hear.” 

“As they say, if you can't beat them, then you damn well better join them. Plus, after straddling the line for this long, I’m not sure I could go back to boring old detective life, even if I wanted to. Not to mention that by the book detective work isn’t all it’s cracked up to be if Kuroiwa is any indication.” 

“Touche,” Yagami relented, snuffing out his cigarette in the ashtray before giving Ayabe a serious look. “if you insist on continuing, just be careful, okay? I’m not sure if the department will be as lenient with you if you get caught a second time, and I don’t want to have to defend your guilty ass in court again.” 

“Is that implying that if the need arose, you would defend me again? I’m touched Yagami-san, truly.” 

“Yeah don’t let it go to your head. You’d be paying out your ass for making me come out of retirement again. My services don’t come cheap.” 

“Yeah, I’d even wager that they might even be a tad overpriced.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Yagami demanded, his dark eyes blazing. “I’ll just let you rot in prison next time, then. Ungrateful dick.” 

“Heh, it’s fun to fuck around with you, Yagami. On a serious note, how about that drink? I think you and me both could use one.” 

“Fine, but I want the most expensive shit that Masuda had hiding behind the bar. I won’t settle for anything less.” 

“Sure, sure. Whatever you want, I’ll foot the bill.” 

“Do you think we should invite the other members of the band of merry misfits? They all played pretty crucial roles in helping me get you off.” 

“Yeah, I know. Sugiura-kun is already swinging by and picking everybody up in his creeper van. He should be here in five. He stopped to pick up Okubo-kun as well, so we can both celebrate our triumphant releases from the slammer.”

“Heh, the only difference is that Okubo deserved to be released.” 

Ayabe was saved from having to respond as Sugiura impatiently honked the van’s horn, indicating the gang’s arrival. He gave Yagami a smirk, cocking his head to the side as he gestured towards the door. 

“After you, Yagami-san?” he asked, opening the door and holding it open for the detective, who shook his head but nonetheless, he walked out the door, unspoken words hanging heavy between them. 

Regardless of if Ayabe deserved to released, Yagami had done the job assigned to him, and he would hopefully, never have to step foot into a courtroom again.


End file.
